


Cure for the Poison

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostate Milking, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been infected by an incubus, and Dean has to help him purge himself of the venom without getting infected himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for the Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/98383.html?thread=37859151#t37859151) prompt at the SPN Kink Meme.   
> I did tag as dubcon because the process is painful for Sam, and he does beg for Dean to stop (which, Dean can't or they can't cure Sam).

Sam gets a little too frisky with the waitress at supper time. That’s Dean’s first clue. He has to stomp on his brother’s foot but good to get him to lay off the poor girl. Then it’s a girl he starts chatting up at the bar later that night, when Sam won’t take no for an answer and ends up with a black eye for Dean and a broken nose for Sam.

 

It takes a minimal amount of research to figure out that when the incubus from the last hunt got his claws into Sam - literally - the younger Winchester had been infected. After the first day of Sam jerking himself raw at Dean’s instruction, pained, muffled sounds making their way through the bathroom door, they’d had to change tack. Even taking Sam out was dangerous, the venom in him sending him chasing after every pretty thing that even glanced his way. So he was left behind, locked in the motel bathroom with the desk shoved in front of the door as extra precaution.

 

Thankfully, the town they’d been hunting in was big enough to have an adult shop, and it was easy enough to find what Dean was looking for. Red face, he purchased it and high tailed back to the motel. Sam was whimpering softly still, and it took Dean working him to a last, painful-sounding orgasm before his cock softened enough to go in the cage. They sleep in separate beds that night just to be sure, and Sam is writhing by the time Dean wakes up.

 

“Need to come,” Sam pleads, looking up at his brother with lust-blown eyes. He’s in control, though, and that’s what matters; there’s none of that crazed, horn-dog hunger from before. Instead, there’s trust mixed with fear and Dean can’t stand that look on his little brother’s face.

 

Digging lube out of his bag, Dean pushes a single wet finger into Sam, sliding as deep as he can to search out his little brother’s prostate. He’ll have to milk him, get all the come out so they can get the venom out, and, by all counts, it’s going to hurt like a son of a bitch. Come spills wet and messy from Sam’s caged cock, running down to where Dean’s finger is working and adding to the slick there. Sam gets louder and louder as Dean milks him past the point of coming dry, until Sam is biting into the fleshy part of his palm to muffle the scream and pleas that tear out of him when the thicker, yellowy venom finally starts to drip from his tip. The stream is small and short-lived, leaving them both shaking and Sam panting on the bed.

 

Dean wipes it all up carefully, balling the dirty fabric up in a plastic bag to be thrown out later. No way are they risking infecting some poor, unsuspecting maid with this shit. He pulls Sam into his arms, letting his brother bury a tear-streaked face against his neck and prays that it was enough. He’s not sure he’ll ever get the sound of his little brother begging him to stop out of his head.

 

But it’s not. Of course it’s not. By supper time, Sam is squirming in his seat in the Impala, a wet patch working its way through denim as precome leaks from him. Dean tries to soothe him with words, telling him they’ll find a motel and get him taken care of, but has to cave and pull off onto a wooded back road. He bends Sam over the car’s seat, knees in the dirt and face shoved into leather as Dean wrings him of every drop and come his body will give up. He’s weirdly thankful for the deserted road, Sam’s pained begging turning to screaming from the venom burning its way up his cock echoing off the trees.

 

Four days later, and Dean’s leaving the motel they haven’t left since the day in the field. They need food and he needs to calm down. Sam had tried to escape again, has been since day three, and now he’s naked and trussed up on the bed. There’s a bruise forming on Dean’s jaw where Sam clocked him good, and he needs to burn off some frustration before taking care of his brother.

 

Dean’s heart lurches when he steps back into the room to find that Sam is no longer on his bed. His eyes dart around the room, but nothing else has been moved and there’s no evidence that his brother has managed to escape. Carefully moving forward, he sighs a little in frustration and relief to spot Sam laying on the floor, ropes still firmly in place. Setting their food down, he makes sure to lock the door before heaving Sam’s naked form back up and onto the bed.

 

Sam’s eyes are dark and his face is red, cock dripping wet between his legs. Fuck. Dean had been gone longer than he intended, getting held up in traffic on his way back from the food run and now Sam would have to be taken care of before they can eat. It’s tricky to unbind Sam’s legs and rebind them so he’s left held open, but a few strokes of his aching balls settles him down. Dean can hear his own name muffled behind the perforated ball gag in Sam’s mouth, and he looks up to find that his brother’s gaze is less feral and more pleading.

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I know, little brother. I gotcha.”

 

There’s a fresh bottle of lube in his pocket and Dean wastes no time in slicking two of his fingers up, pressing them slowly into Sam. The penetration draws a deep moan from Sam that gets drawn out as Dean starts stroking his prostate. His first orgasm hits hard, spilling an unnatural amount of come over Sam’s chest and belly, and it continues to dribble from his cock as Dean’s fingers keep up the work. A second doesn’t come as quickly, but it results in nearly as much mess. Sam is struggling in his bonds by the third, this one shorter lived but it amps up fast to a fourth, dry one that makes him yell behind his gag.

 

Dean adds more lube to his fingers, wincing at the way Sam whines when he pushes back in but they both know it’s necessary. It takes a long time for Dean to coax a fifth orgasm out of Sam, this one dry as well and Sam screams this time. There are tears in his eyes when Dean spares him a glance and instinct forces him to run a gentle hand over his brother’s thigh.

 

“Just one more Sammy. We’ll try one more and if nothing happens we’ll stop for tonight okay? I think we’ve almost got all this shit out of you, man. It’s almost over.”

 

Sam just nods miserably, slumping back into the pillows even as tears run down his temples and into his hair. Dean pushes and rubs, and Sam gives a half sob, half scream as his body arches up,  the venom - dark yellow this time - spilling thickly out of him. His body as lax when it hits the bed, eyes closed as he pants through gag.

 

“That’s it, Sam. We got it,” Dean murmurs, cleaning off his fingers and his brother, tossing the rag into the waste bin with distaste. He moves to take the cock cage off, only to be stopped by Sam’s hand grabbing his wrist. Questioningly, Dean meets his brother’s eyes and is more than a little stunned at the slow shake of Sam’s head.

 

They shower together, Sam cleaning himself thoroughly before pressing close to Dean. His body is cool for the first time all week, relaxed into Dean’s arms.

 

“We can take this off now, Sammy.” Dean cups the cage in his palm gently, knowing Sam’s cock must still be raw.

 

“Not yet,” Sam murmurs. “Not yet.”

 

 


End file.
